Eddy the Scammer Of Darkness
by JauneValeska
Summary: Summary Inside rated T for violence and cursing.


**Summary: After Rolf defeats Eddy , our favorite short scammer wants to get stronger, become better and help people. Asking a strange girl named Raven to teach him magic with help with John Constatine he learns well. After training and gaining a poweful alien weapon Eddy challenges Rolf to a rematch but this is not Eddy Skipper McGee easily defeated scammer but Eddy The Scammer of Darkness.**

* * *

Ever since his fight with Rolf Eddy hadn't been seen in weeks or at all during the summer except for going to and from his friend's and his own house. He'd been teased relentlessly because of the fight and started becoming reclusive. He couldn't go anywhere without people teasing or mocking him and he couldn't stand Rolf and Kevin's smug smiles.

But then he started spending time away from him and his friends making them worried. Stopped reacting when people teased him or asked any questions at all. He stopped scams and made his friends worried and started taking a drastic change in physical appearance.

He always wore black and white to cover his face with shades and a hood. But large spots under his eyes were visible that were discolored. The shape of his head had changed as well and Jimmy once claimed he saw fangs instead of regular teeth. He had sprouted in height and free a neck and head. No one knew if he was muscular because his clothes were baggy now. He did looked different almost a completely different person.

People spotted him with a girl a bit older then him now and then and once in a shopping mall Sarah saw them reading was known as the twin enigma that never came to school, wasn't with any parents and drank tea. He looked up and bought books about violence, occult things, and magic. Once she was seen with blood red eyes making people think she was a demon.

Then a few times unexplained accidents and incidents occurred and happened around her. When people threatened her they'd get their asses kicked is He no memory expect for seeing a raven of some kind of energy hurting them.

Then came the day he challenged Rolf in front of everyone when he was talking to Kevin.

He didn't show any skin but his hands and some of his face but two of his fingers were slightly deformed and the back of his hand was scarred. A watch or something was visible under his sleeve. Hair poked out his hood but it was not short and had no hair gel and was very messy.

" I want to fight you. " He shoved Rolf with a sneer and a glare. Rolf scoffed at him and Eddy gave another sentence that angered him. " Son of the bitch and spawn of a failed Shepard right me. Fight me you blue haired prick. Tomorrow first thing in the morning and being whatever you want. Maybe even your ugly hideous family members I saw. For Christ's sake they look worse them your germ ridden animals. " He said. " I'll make a place to fight right here to reach your ugly ass a lesson. "

Rolf tried to hit him only to be punched in the ribs. Good half a second he swore he saw something covering Eddy's fist glowing. " You dare insult the kin and livestock of Rolf? I shall skin you short stack Ed boy. "

" I'm going to make sure I capture HD quality video of your loss Eddy so this time I can sell copies for twenty bucks each. " Eddy ignored Kevin and his friends talking to him.

" I'll talk to all of you guys later. I've been preparing for this a long time and nothing's going to stop me. This is to end Rolf and Kevin's smug attitude and teach all of them a lesson. " He saw Ed and Edd's concerned looks and heard their pleas.

" Eddy he's trained himself and he has a arsenal of farming tools and implements that could cut you open. He's practically a backward savage. " Eddy just chuckled from Double D warning.

" He'll but you Eddy or cut up your face. He's like a barbarian armed and ready to pillage and kill. " Eddy just smiled. " Then that makes me better then him. He has tools and strength but I have power. "

He went home and locked the door going into his redecorated room. Statutes were all over along with bookshelves and even artifacts. He had a stack of scrolls and runes glowing faintly on walls. He sprayed the sliding glass doors black so he could avoid detection or spying.

There was a phone On his now black bed with a dog like creature there. Twice the size of a wolf pup with black fur and bone like structures and spikes covering it's head and 's eyes were glowing and blood was visible on it. " You enjoyed Gertrude one of his favorite chickens? " He asked with a chuckle and it looked at him licking his cheek. " Easy there Ripper I have to call Raven. Tell her to get ready to see me stomp that loser. "

He found his phone near some scrolls and called. " The fights tomorrow and I'm thinking of making a arena with my..skills are you sure you can make it? " He heard her bored tone.

" I can make it. But don't over do it. Just make him suffer. Remember make it a show he'd never forget. I'm going to bring over the Grand Thinker and John just to show you have more fans them you know. " She hung up and he smiled pulling back his sleeves revealing tattooed muscled toned arms and a gray and black bulky watch. Then tattoos were glowing faintly one arm had a arrow and the other symbols. He took off his glasses revealing his eyes. They were both now cold grey. He pulled back his hood revealing longer and messy black hair with a grey steak.

He started to reminisce as he read over ancient scrolls to gather information and to make sure he'd be ready to prove who'd he'd become. No Longer Eddy Skipper McGee a weak excuse for a scammer and failure but Eddy the Scammer of Darkness.

* * *

 _He tracked her down after a while seeking something to help him. He wanted to hear that smile off that blue haired backward jerk and to gain some respect. He didn't feel good at all about himself. He didn't been feel worthy enough to look his friends in the eye of even hang out with them. He hadn't left the house in a long time. He reflected on himself hating his himself after taking one very very long hard look._

 _He did want to pull tricks and mess with people but he didn't want to be the bad guy. He didn't want to be weak anymore and he wanted to help._

 _His skin was pale and he was wearing plain black with a hood over his was leaving a old weird spooky bookshop. She was wearing a purple cloak and a unitard and has some jewelry on her. She had grey skin. " Hey I need to talk to you. " She looked at him threatening. " Don't mess with me. " Eddy pleaded with her pulling her to a alley._

 _" I'm not some freak you can show off or beat down. " Eddy began to plead and beg. " I need help , I need to be strong so people don't push me around. I don't want to be the bad guy. I've looked it up and compared what you can do. It's magic. " I want to do good and stop being a weak little jerk. If you can teach me magic and make me strong I'll become a better person. "_

 _She was impressed he had figured it out. People in this town were usually too idiotic or dumb to realize this. None of the other people but him realized this._

 _" I know you've heard my reputation from other adults but if you teach me I'll start becoming the best possible version of myself I can be. " Tears nearly came to his eyes but he wiped them away._

 _Emotion came to her bored face for a second but reluctantly she agreed to help him. " Follow me and if you try anything your going missing vital organ for males. " He asked her a few questions and she ignored all but one of them. " What do I call you? " He asked and this was the only one she answered._

 _" Raven. " She said bluntly as she led him to a old decrepit building were there was old and shabby but usable and sanitary furniture. Books were everywhere and the only light was provided by scented candles. She had symbols and pictures on the walls._

 _She motioned or more like shoved him on the couch and trusted books into his guy making him whimper a little in pain. " I'm giving you the basics so I can help you. You don't seem like the person who's been memorizing spells so instead I'm going to have you levitate objects. " She saw his confusion and sighed. " Lift things with your mind. " She said. " First it'll be that and maybe a few shielding charms and protection enhancements on your skin. Possibly a few to improve your feeble body. If your doing well I can ask a old friend to help you Keane elements and weaponry. "_

 _It was a hellish few days or training especially when he had to focus on a object and lift it. She taught him movements to harness the potential inside of him to utilize. He needed to be at peace and relax. He managed after three days to lift and launch a book and flip through pages like He was using his hands._

 _" Wait Tattoos? " He said scared. " I-i can't have needles on my skin. " His face went pale or paler them usual. She shook her head. He sighed till he felt the burning. He swore he felt every letter burn more then the last on his arms._

 _When it was sober she tossed a book at him only for a almost translucent grey shield to protect him. " The charms will begin making you bigger, better physically and form shields to stop projectiles and hits. But if you get exhausted they'll be weak and breakable. "_

 _" You could've told me. " He said with a glare. But then there were fun times like reading some books with her and tlaking. She helped him a little from stopping hating himself and not being confident. " If you want to be better you have to believe in yourself. "_

 _Eddy learned to shield his body with a outline increasing his strength by at I s st forty percent. Then came a day when she looks solemn. " I need to have another person teaching you. " He had just come in and saw a stranger smoking on a chair. He had stubble and blind hair and wore a brown trench coat. " John Constantine at your service ready to reach you the elemental ways. "_

* * *

 _Eddy saw the flames heading towards him but he didn't dodge them instead he devoured the flames like it was food and enjoyed the taste. His lungs could breath out fire and he could actually consume it thanks to some dragon slayer magic John taught him. His skin wouldn't get burned and smoke could not effect him negatively in anyway._

 _" Nice defense consuming the flames may help you but what if someone strikes you with.." John was about to strike him only to be blasted by a electricity coated fist and then a blast that sent him on his ass. "You honestly think I'm a one trick pony?" He cried out striking John gain. They were training neat John's house isolated and many miles away from Peach Creek._

 _" Lucky shot you son of a bitch." He said with a grim smile." Let see if Raven can whip that smart ass look off your face. After she finishes studying up on those portals.." John acted basically like a actual big brother to Eddy and Raven. It was strictly platonic between the two of them. Only to hear her scream and shouts Eddy busted down the door with flames and electricity and saw Raven with large beasts that were pure black with bone like things on their backs and heads. One of them was weak possibly young possibly the runt of the litter was protecting Raven as best as she could.  
_

 _" Bollocks those are Grimm blood thirsty beings attracted to negative emotions, they have no souls. John cried out and Eddy looked at them with a angry look. When one tried to pounce on him he punched it in the chest his fist going inside it's chest and he ripped it out his hand burning it from the inside and out. It died soon after John dispatched the rest of his friends._

 _" Let go of that thing." Eddy said covering his finger in sparks but she cried out." No, this one's different you can't hurt him. He's different." Eddy saw a kindred spirit in that Grim's eyes._

* * *

 _Eddy was gathering herbs in a forest for a concoction for Raven and John's latest rituals when he saw the crashed pod in a crater cracked in half revealing the watch. Ripper the Grimm Beowulf pup followed him looking at the thing confused like him. John named it after a famous London Serial Killer." Stay here Rip." He ordered going down to the watch reaching for it only for it to jump on his wrist. Ripper tried biting the thing off, Eddy tried as many spells as he knew nothing tried fiddling with the watch only to transform._

 _He became a humanoid made of greyish flames and magma with purpleish grey spiked rock with large flames on his shoulders. He screamed freaking out causing a forest fire and damage to the forest. It took a while till he finally managed to cancel the large fire out with another fire and when it was over he transformed back to normal._

* * *

 **Due to the fact that Pyros is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species.**

 **With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their abilities.**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Pyronites are able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. They can form fire into any shape or make them explosive if they choose to. Their fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road.**

 **Pyronites can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air.**

 **Pyronites are fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. They are also cold resistant and ice proof.**

 **Pyronites are not limited to simply creating fire; because their bodies are naturally heat convective, they are able to absorb heat, effectively allowing them to put out fires.**

 **Despite their weakness to water, Pyronites can swim and use their powers while submerged, but with a very low intensity.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **If** **exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Pyronites will be extinguished, and must wait until they are hot again to use.**

* * *

 _He realized for a little over ten minutes he could turn into other life forms possibly not from this earth. Raven wasn't happy about this especially about how he nearly burned down a entire forest. She had slammed him up side the head brutally and started ranting for about a hour. She and John used a spell to track down where the watch came from so they could remove it. It took a few weeks so Eddy learned all about the ten aliens he could turn into. Giving all of them nick names to use. He already did some heroic work in the darkness with magic and started helping other people being better but still pulled tricks and cons to earn money._

 _They arrived on the bright intelligent planet of Galvan Prime. In a laboratory filled with machines, tools and several inventions as well._

 _They opened a portal and found the smallest and greatest genius they'll ever met in their life times. " A grey little frog is going to help me?" Eddy questioned. " You couldn't even lift a screwdriver how is thing little chap going to remove this watch."_

 _" So some respect.' Raven ordered creating a few black tendrils to threaten them and for dramatic effect." At least one person from Earth has respect for me Azmuth Prime Thinker and greatest mind in over seven different galaxies." He was about to remove it flawlessly when something struck pouring out of the walls and forming a skinny black figure with yellow glowing eyes and one eye. It had clawed fingers. " Father I'm sick of waiting. It's time I take what I want." He took multiple objects absorbing them and leaving behind dust._

 _" Malware he is a technological parasite that destroy all life it can find. He's dangerous you need to leave." Azmuth said backing away. " Don't harm them, they're just feeble beings from earth." John and Raven tried to fight him. He backhanded Raven making her hit her head on a table. and slash John across his chest causing him to bleed and then blasted him across the room._

 _" You alien son of a bitch." Eddy cried out creating a shield around him and backhanding Malware brutally and then blasting him with a ball of electricity making it stagger and suffer._

 _" You miserable inferior earth spawn." Azmuth tried to stand in front of Malware's path but Eddy created a shield around him. It was more of a box with several protection charms as well._

 _Eddy asked him a question as he avoided blasts when Malware absorbed a blaster of some kind. " Which one can destroy him?' He asked a blast nicking his hood nearly taking his head off his neck. " The Petrosapian. " He answered banging on the shielding. Eddy was so confused so the Prime Thinker dumbed it down a lot, and I mean a lot._

 _" The point one you fool that looKs like a diamond." " Shard." Eddy realized choosing the alien. The flash was blinding but Malware still tried to blast him only to have his own blast redirected back at him and feel shards pierce his chest and then his was revealed as the alien he named Shard. A silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale grey crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has a sharp point on his head. He wears a uniform which is black with a grey "V" stripe on the middle of his torso._

* * *

 **The Petrosapien race originally dwelled beneath Petropia's surface. After several centuries of warfare, a giant hole was accidentally ripped in the surface of Petropia, revealing a universe far beyond Petropia's heretofore self-contained existence.**

 **With the inadvertent discovery of space, Petrosapiens began to stabilize their civilization and they began to explore the surface of Petropia and the rest of the universe.**

 **Petrosapiens are highly resistant to most physical attacks and are physically enhanced due to their crystalline bodies.**

 **Petrosapiens are able to alter their bodies into crude tools, such as blades, as they can generate crystalline substance on their bodies, which can allow them to regenerate unless they break completely.**

 **Petrosapiens are able to shoot crystalline shards at rapid speed, generate blades that cut through most materials, and causing large, almost mountainous formations under their control, to manifest and spike out, either from their projectiles or from walls and the ground itself, as well as other structures. They can even generate these formations, such as giant spikes, from their own bodies, as well as retract them.**

 **Being living prisms, Petrosapiens can refract, absorb and redirect light and energy beam, channeling them through their bodies and projecting them back at their source.**

 **Neither Petrosapiens nor their crystalline constructs are invulnerable and can crack and break like glass if they are exposed sonic vibrations or are impacted with enough force.**

 **Certain ultra-high-pitched sound waves can cause them to completely shatter and might even fall unconscious.**

 **The two shards on their back can leave Petrosapiens stuck to a wall or on other surfaces that they get knocked into.**

* * *

 _" Oh yeah fill this you Malware. I don't care what or who you are. If you harm my friends no my family I'll destroy you." He created a pillar of shards that pierced Malware's chest. " No I can't be killed by a earthlin-" He trapped it in a cage that was small each shard and spikes pierce his body. It was helpless and on the edge of the death, When Eddy transformed back he destroyed the cage and Malware with a strong blow._

 _" I don't need to remove that Omnitrix from your wrist. You've proven to be worthy and great enough to use it better then I have even dreamed." Eddy smiled at the watch shortly before healing his friends with a few spells easily._

* * *

Eddy during the night easily made a small arena with invisible barriers that would stop any of the two from leaving at all. He created chairs as well and made impressive and important designs with a banner saying ' Eddy the Scammer of Darkness.' He made the letters saying his name glow brightly. He didn't wake anyone up and fell to sleep waking up a few hours later. He ate, got ready, called his friends and took Ripper outside with him.

People were amazed by the arena except for Rolf. Who had wolf fur around his neck, carried a pitch fork, had a hunting knife on his back, multiple tools on him, and a staff in his other hand. He had his disgusting pig at his side.

" Doofus Ed boy thinks he can show up Rolf and disrespect me? Or belittle me? Or bring some disgusting wolf to try and frighten me? Where's that hell spawn harlot or is she too busy offering demons the chance to-" Ed and Edd appeared dragging Eddy away before he did anything rash or reacted too badly.

" What is this animal? " Edd asked concerned and curious only for Ed to hug and cuddle it nearly choking the life out of Ripper. " My dog or well wolf cub it really depends on what you think. He's ripper and he's not the only surprise some friends of my are coming. Other friends and let's just say.." Eddy's hand was covered in flames and sparks. " This is going to be a magical fight.'

Ed looked amazed." You know magic?" Eddy didn't answer and just wanted but soon he heard the birdcall and saw Raven appear with John and Azmuth. He took hid pet back.

" It's the monster girl." Sarah and Jimmy cried out only to be unable to speak as magical symbols and runes appeared on their necks and on Kevin's, Nazz, and Johnny's necks.

" You dare enchant the friends of Rolf you little demonic runty spawn. I'll show your hide to them and hang your pelt on my wall with your pet chopped up and fed to my pig in it's slop." Rolf ranted with a horrible look.

" Thanks Raven and John we don't need a distraction or several." " Just kick that little whiny Hobknocker's ass and make it painful and long." John replied with a smirk. Ed and Edd were dragged to chairs and Raven made a barrier blocking sound to and from Eddy. Eddy got in the arena with Ripper who growled.

" We can't distract Eddy from showing this savage it's place.' Azmuth said from Raven's shoulder. " But lets not be rude. My name's Azmuth I'm a alien genius that created a amazing weapon for Eddy and this is the simple version."

" We're dabblers of the dark arts and users of magic." John said taking out a death stick from his pocket and lightning one.

" Magic can't be real?" Edd said freaking out. " It's just hogwash in fiction and books. It was like his world was upside down then Raven slapped him making him calm down.

" Not everything can explained." She said bluntly. Ed started asking questions so hyper. ' Does Eddy need to recite verses? Can spells be reserved by saying them in reverse? Does he have a hellhound?" He said quickly.

Rolf got in and stared down Eddy. " We shall begin when doofus demon Ed boy?"

" When you first strike me." Rolf tried to stab him and made his pig try to slam into Eddy's knees to knock him down but Ripper jumped on top of it and began devouring the pig sinking it's fangs and then throwing it around chewing slowly as the pig cried out in agony and then it's entrails began to leak out. Ed looked in wonder like it was a movie but Edd vomited right away his weak stomach giving out." Wilfred you son of a whore killed him." Rolf's voice broke and he tried to impale Eddy on the pitch fork only to feel electricity burning his arm and smell his burning flesh. For a while he didn't think and tasted metal shortly before Eddy slammed a flaming fist into his jaw and then slapped him.

" You dare lay a hand on me?" Rolf's staff broke before it even reached Eddy's arm blocked by his shield snapping it in half. Then Eddy threw the broken half with deadly aim into Rolf's kneecap and yanked it out without using his arm but his mind. " Shut up! You think your better then me. You dabble in dirt, I mastered darkness."

His dog bit down on Rolf's good leg and then ran off clawing at his back and then going back to feasting on the dying pig slowly which caused Edd to vomit once more. " That Wolf should die first." Rolf tried to reach for his blade only to feel his wrist shatter like glass. He still tried to fight him so Eddy transformed. He became a grey furred tiger wearing a wrestling outfit. " SIENTO EL DOLOR QUE TÚ HACIA FUERA Y RASO HARÉ SEGURO QUE USTED RECUERDA ESTO PARA SIEMPRE!" Rolf cried out for his mother as one of the worst beings and best fighters attacked him.

* * *

 **Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant.**

 **Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it or "hitting it a lot" as said by Rath.**

 **An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted.**

 **Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third person.**

 **Appoplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry.**

 **Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors.**

 **Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned.**

 **Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses.**

 **Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart.**

 **Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result.**

 **Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged.**

* * *

Rath ranted tossing around Rolf and stabbing him with claws and when it was over he transformed back and put his foot on Rolf neck. " Do you yield?' He asked. " Yes I do just stop champion Ed boy." Eddy healed him instantly and then reached out his hand.

Rolf now had several scars but a changed look and respect. " You've fought well Ed boy. I fought blinded by pride maybe I can be better now." They left the arena together and his friends cheered him. " That was so gruesome and awesome. You have to teach me some magic Eddy."

" It was a interesting fight but I think my stomach was smaller and weaker then my eyes." A green faced Edd said seeing Ripper finish eating the pig.

" You showed that kid what he needed to hear." John said breathing out smoke and putting his hand on his shoulder. " You did good little brother." Raven said only to feel burning pain. Her eyes turned red, and symbols appeared on her skin. She fell and Eddy caught her." My father he's coming. my father." She cried out.

* * *

 **Favorite and review if you want a sequel with Eddy and his friends battling Trigon and tell me if I made Eddy too overpowered. Hoped everyone liked it.**


End file.
